


Spriteship

by laughablyunimportant



Series: Robotsomes [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Complete, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It would seem that prototyping bots has interesting consequences."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spriteship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notdavesprite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Notdavesprite).



> I write ficlets about these three for a friend of mine. So now I'm just. Posting them. They're silly and mostly do not conform to canon. And sometimes lack continuity.

"So you're a...sprite now?" The avian fellow before him cocked eir head, movement quick and birdlike. "It would seem as though I was always something of a sprite, would it not?" He extended one of his wings, flexing it slightly, as though testing it out. "Though the body I am equipped with currently is certainly an upgrade."

From behind Jake, Tinkerbotsprite said "Moo."

Autosprite's head turned to examine eir counterpart. "It would seem that prototyping bots has interesting consequences."

Jake swallowed a laugh. "You could say that." Tinkerbotsprite still hadn't said anything but "moo" since he's prototyped him, which was disappointing. Still, the way he clung to him, tail wrapping around his waist, head on his, half-floating so the weight was only barely noticeable, was nice.

Autosprite looked even stranger, if that was possible. Jake guessed that prototyping something without any kind of body meant its physical appearance would be mostly dependent on the first tier, a dove, in this case. But ey had just enough humanoid features to make em seem that much stranger and more alien. An elongated torso, ruffled feathers atop eir head like hair, a pair of arms that ended in taloned claws. Ey didn't have any shades though, which Jake found odd, considering that had been eir one physical representation, until ey extended eir wings fully and Jake realized that those had taken on the shape of the pointy glasses, underfeathers glossy and black. Eir movements were all quick and sharp, avian in nature, and Jake speculated that without a body, AR literally didn't know how to move, how to make expressions or smile. Eir bird brain was taking over that for now, which was why all eir shifting was lifting and dropping of wings, sharp head turns, curling and uncurling eir tail.

"How are you feeling about it?" he asked his old friend with a new face.

Autosprite's gaze glazed for a second before sharpening as ey came up with an answer. "Things are slower. Stranger than I expected. But it seems worth it, if I am able to do this, now." Ey floated over to Jake, movements jerky, like ey was hesitating or shy. Then ey lifted eir arms and, awkwardly, wrapped them around Jake's shoulders, drawing the boy in close.

"It's good to see you," ey said, voice a fierce whisper, so different and yet, entirely recognizable as the one that had been in his ear so often the past few months. Tinkerbotsprite reached down to pat Autosprite's head, scritching around the feathers, and Auto let out a startled chirp. Tinkerbot mooed, giving a tiny smile. "Nice to see you too," Auto said, feeling the sudden urge to pick him up and carry him away. Tinkerbot shifted, his prototyped chassis glinting in the light, and Auto latched on, talons clinking against semi-metal.

"Uhm, gents?" Jake's voice was muffled, and Auto suddenly realized that Jake had ended up pressed between emself and Tinkerbot. Ey moved to back off, but then Tinkerbot reached out to wrap em in a hug, smothering Jake between them. "Alright, well, this is awkward," the boy said. Auto didn't care. Eir wings were out, wrapping around them both to cocoon them in warmth, and ey knew it was more than the bird in em saying that this felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also some tinkerbot doodles. [1](http://notdavesprite.tumblr.com/post/14998046507/tinkerbot-wow-i-need-to-get-a-life) [2](http://notdavesprite.tumblr.com/post/15000508172/ok-ill-stop-now)


End file.
